The Eve
by Kimkadek9488
Summary: EXO kembali dengan album baru mereka. dan hari ini mereka akan tampil untuk comeback stage. penampilan sempurna berhasil dilakukan namun Jongin sepertinya sedang sial karena kostum yang digunakannya. Sehun yang ingin menghukumJongin namun sesuatu tak diduga dilakukan si beruang manis/Sekai/Hunkai/Sejong/Yaoi/top!sehunbottom!jongin!Rate M-esyum?/NC17/Sex Scene/litlle bit dirty talk/


Halo gua lagi gua lagi

Bosen kan lu pada liat gua.

Oke ini akibat lagi stuck bgt sama tugas tapi belum ada niat lanjut FF LOve terus liat notif bilang stage kambeknya EXO udah keluar di YOUTUBE pas masuk reff siaaaaall SEKAI IN YOUR AREEEEEEAAAAAHHHH

OMG sumpah gua nyaris gak bisa napas liat. Malah Jongin pamer bisep sehun pamer perut mantaf jiwaaaaaa nikmat mana lagi yang kau dustakan wahai biji kopi?

Oke gua kebanyakan bacod jadi kita langsung aja. Oya jangan lupa sambil denger lagu The Eve biar ena /digebuk/

x

x

x

The Eve

Yaoi Rate M

Hunkai/Sejong/Sekai, NC21, Sex Scene, Dirty Talk, bagi bocah harap menyingkir kalo

Tetep maksa dosa ditanggung masing-masing

x

x

x

Malam ini gedung Mnet tampak ramai. Banyak artis dan para staff yang berlalu lalang memenuhi kantor itu dan menjalankan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Sehun si maknae EXO tampak sedang serius dengan ponselnya, dia baru saja selesai mengganti kostum dan makeup. Sekarang dia sedang menunggu Jongin yang sedang mengganti bajunya untuk stage comeback mereka nanti.

Bosan dengan ponselnya dia menatap sekelilingnya dan melihat member yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sedang berselfie ria begitu juga Chanyeol dan Chen. Sedangkan Suho sang leader tampak sedang berbincang dengan salah satu coordi noona yang sedang memakeup nya.

"Yak, Sehun kenapa Jongin lama sekali ganti baju?" panggil Chanyeol sedikit berteriak pada Sehun. Sehun mengeryitkan alisnya sedikit,dalam hati dia membenarkan perkataan hyungnya itu. Kenapa Jongin lama sekali, padahal setau dia pakaian untuk stage The Eve hanya kostum simple seperti dia yang hanya memakai kemeja dan celana kain beserta sepatu pantofel hitam.

"Aku akan memeriksanya sebentar" Ucap Sehun datar kemudian berjalan kearah pintu yang menghalangi ruangan tempat orang berganti baju. Sehun mengetuk pelan pintu itu namun tidak ada sahutan dari dalam

"Jong.." panggil Sehun lembut namun lagi-lagi tidak ada sahutan

"Kim Jong In kau dengar aku?"

"Hmmmmmmmmm" sahut suara namja didalam yang bergumam panjang membuat Sehun mndelik kesal

"Kau sedang apa didalam kenapa lama sekali?" Sehun kembali mengetuk pintu itu tapi tidak ada jawaban

"Yah, semua berkumpul. EXO 15 menit lagi giliran kalian naik stage semua sudah siapkan?" seorang staff tampak memberikan attention pada mereka untuk mengingatkan giliran

"Jongin, sebentar lagi kita harus naik stage kau sedang apa sebenarnya" Sehun mulai kesal

"Hunnnaaaaahhhh" terdengar suara namja yang merengek didalam

"Keluar cepat kalau kau sudah selesai Jongin" tukas Sehun lagi. Tak lama kemudian terdengar gagang pintu yang terbuka, seonggok(?) kepala tampak menyembul.

"Hunnah, bajuku…." Jongin memasang tatapan puppynya pada Sehun , dia tampak enggan keluar dari ruang ganti itu "Bajumu kenapa?rusak?" Tanya Sehun yang dibalas gelengan imut dari Jongin

"Kenapa kalian semua memakai lengan panjang tapi aku tidak" Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya

"Kau seperti baru pertama kali pakai lengan pendek diatas stage Jongin" heran Sehun kemudian mencoba menarik pintu lebih lebar namun ditahan Jongin.

"Andweee!" Rengek Jongin

"kau menguji kesabaranku ,bear?" desis Sehun berbahaya

"Ish, t-tunggu" cicit Jongin kemudian perlahan membuka pintu dan keluar sambil menundukan kepalanya

 _Glek_

Sehun sedikit kesulitan menelan ludahnya. Jongin berdiri didepannya sambil menunduk memainkan jarinya. Pantas saja dia malu, kostumnya hanya berupa kaos tanpa lengan yang memamerkan otot dan bisep lengannya yang seksi

"Wooooahhh, this is it Kim Kaaaiii" sorak Baekhyun lebay melihat penampilan Jongin membuat namja beruang itu merona sampai ke belakang telinganya. Jongin kemudian melirik Sehun dari balik poninya yang menjuntai.

 _Grebb_

Sehun menggenggam telapak tangan Jongin membuat Jongin nyaris mati jantungan karena kaget, sedangkan Sehun hanya tersenyum miring melihatnya. "Well, kau…." Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Jongin kemudian berbisik pada namja tan itu

"Terlihat panas….." desis Sehun nyaris mendesah "dan siap santap" membuat bulu kuduk Jongin meremang merasakan aura mencekam Sehun

"Yah, semua 3 menit lagi! Suho atur anggota mu di belakang stage sekarang" seorang staff tampak memberikan arahan kepada mereka

5

4

3

2

1

Semua member keluar dari balik stage dan mengatur formasi disana. Perlahan music intro pengantar lagu mulai terdengar

 _Ttikbaro bwa what's the situation, danghwanghan neoui siseon neomeo_

Kyungsoo mengambil bagian sebagai Lead Vocal membuka penampilan mereka. Member lain dengan lihai menggerakan tubuh indah mereka sesuai dengan iringan lagu. Penampilan terus berlanjut pergantian bagian menyanyi terus terjadi sampai mereka tiba di bagian _chorus_ lagu tersebut

 _Kkaego budijchyeoya hae…_

Dan pecahlah histeris para fangirl yang berdiri dibawah panggung akibat dari gerakan erotis mereka. Jongin tampak serius dengan tariannya bersama Sehun disampingnya. Tanpa disadari siapapun Sehun sedikit melirik sang kekasih yang tampak menikmati penampilan mereka. Seringai kecil, sangat kecil tercipta dibibirnya

 _Uril buol su issdorok…_

Teriakan fans makin menjadi melihat gerakan para makhluk bak malaikat jatuh dari surga. Beberapa fans tampak meneriaki nama Kai dengan begitu menggilanya melihat bisep Kai yang menonjol sempurna diatas kepalanya membuat siapa saja tergugah ingin menyentuhnya dan perut Sehun yang sedikit tersingkap akibat gerakannya makin membuat suasana makin riuh.

Step by step mereka menyelesaikan penampilan stage mereka dengan sangat sempurna. Semua para fans tampak sangat puas melihat penmpilan menakjubkan idol mereka. Satu persatu member EXO meninggalkan panggung.

"Manager-nim, hari ini kami sudah tidak jadwal lagikan?" Leader grup itu bertanya pada manager mereka yang di balas senyum dan anggukan oleh pria itu mengundang sorakan para member yang sudah tidak sabar mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka, namun diantara mereka tampak satu orang yang tidak terpengaruh oleh euphoria yang terjadi, tapi malah tertunduk sedangkan namja pucat bak vampir di sampingnya menyeringai dengan tangan yang bergerak balik tubuh namja berkulit tan.

x

x

x

 _At Dorm_

 _Braaaaak_

 _Ceklek pintu terkunci_

 _Sreeeett_

"Hun-hunnah" Jongin mencicit pelan ketika Sehun memojokannya ditembok. Sedangkan yang di panggil menajamkan matanya menatap namja manis itu

"Bagaimana, bear?" bisik Sehun sensual seraya menjulurkan lidah sedikit menjilat pelan telinga namjachingunya. Jongin sendiri sesak napas merasakan deru nafas Sehun ditelinganya. Dia berusaha menetralkan nafasnya yang memburu akibat suara Sehun yang begitu berat sedikit menggeram ditelinganya

"B-bagaimana apanya, Sehun?" Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar

"A-aku tidak salah kan, salahkan stylist noona yang memberikan kostum tadi" Jongin mengelak tidak terima kalau Sehun menggunakan alasan kostumnya tadi untuk menghukum Jongin. Bukan Jongin tidak suka tapi Jongin sedang lelah sekali kalau harus meladeni hormone berlebihnya Sehun. Jadwal mereka sejak comeback benar-benar sibuk. Acara variety show sana-sini harus mereka hadiri untuk promosi album mereka.

"Ush ush, calm down, bear" desis Sehun lagi "Aku tidak marah padamu,sayang" Tangan Sehun mengelus rahang Jongin, jarinya menelusuri bibir penuh itu.

"Aku hanya bertanya bagaimana rasanya tatapan mereka pada tubuh seksi mu, Jongin" Kata Sehun lagi

"K-kau juga sama juga sama saja ,Hun. Perutmu menerawang kemana-mana" Jongin mulai lupa diri dan nekat bicara ketus pada Sehunnya. Sehun menatap datar Jongin, kemudian mengambil ponselnya kemudian menatap Jongin nakal

"Bagaimana kalau kita coba ulangi dance kita tadi, Jongin?" Sehun melebarkan seringainya seperti seorang psikopat. Ia menekan icon play pada aplikasi kemudian memberikan space dengan menjauh dari tubuhkekasihnya tannya itu.

Jongin hanya terdiam berkedip-kedip polos, dia bingung bagaimana caranya mengulangi dance mengingat kamar mereka tidak begitu luas. Sehun yang melihat Jongin hanya diam mengerutkan kening menatap Jongin berbahaya. Jongin yang ditatap begitu mulai mendelik takut, akhirnya dia mengalah dan melakukan gerakan-gerakan kecil sesuai lagu yang di putar membuat Sehun tersenyum miring.

Jongin terus menari kecil, keringat dingin mulai muncul mendekati chorus lagu. Dia mengira-ngira apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun nanti, beragam pikiran mulai menakutinya membuat dia menelan ludah kasar membayangkannya.

 _Kkaego budijchyeoya hae…_

 _Sehun mendekat_

 _Uril beuol su issdorok…_

 _Creek_

 _Braakk iphone 7 itu melayang indah di atas meja dengan sedikit gores dan retak diujung layar_

 _Greb_

"S-Sehun" Jongin yang terkejut sampai tersedak dengan berhentinya lagu belum sempat memperbaiki posisi erotisnya dan kesempatan itu digunakan Sehun untuk menahan tangan Jongin yang berada diatas kepala tapi bukan itu yang membuat dia tersedak tapi tangan Sehun yang mendarat lebih tepatnya meremas selangkangannya yang terbuka lebar

'hiks,tamat riwayatku dasar albino sialan' batin Jongin meringis

"A-ah, Sehun t-tanganmu" cicit Jongin dengan wajah benar-benar seperti tomat, yang dibalas seringai seksi namja pale itu. Sehun kemudian bersiul lalu meniup telinga Jongin dengan sangat perlahan sampai membuat Jongin bisa merasakan tiap hembusan yang menguar ditelinganya

"Kau benar-benar panas, baby" bisik Sehun , suaranya yang berat dan serak makin membuat Jongin merinding. Dia menggigit bibirnya, suatu kebiasaan saat sedang gugup atau malu. Tidak, dia tidak boleh kalah.

Namja sialan ini dari dulu selalu menang kalau menggodanya , Jongin akhirnya memutuskan untuk membalas Sehun. Walaupun tetap Jongin pihak dimasuki tapi kali ini dia yang harus membuat Sehun kewalahan . Jongin melirik bibir Sehun yang masih berada di sampingnya, ditelinganya kemudian melirik mata Sehun. Pelan tapi pasti sudut bibirnya tertarik membuat Sehun sedikit harap catat sedikit terkejut melihat Jongin berani memasang seringai padanya. Dia mengira-ngira apa yang ada dipikiran beruang manisnya ini.

"Menurutmu begitu, hunnahh?" Tanya Jongin dengan desahan kecil diujung kalimatnya

"Kau tidak tertarik memakanku? Bukan kah kau suka makanan yang panas-panas?" Jongin menjilat bibirnya sangat pelan, mata Sehun terfokus mengikuti gerakan lidah. Jongin melihat kesempatan yang sebenarnya sangat kecil itu bergerak dengan tiba-tiba menerjang Sehun lalu menindih namja pucat tersebut diatas kasur mereka.

Sehun yang tanggap bahaya(?) buru-buru menecengkram lengan Jongin dengan tangan kanan sedang tangan satunya meremas tengkuk si namja tan lalu menarik dan memutar posisi menjadi dia yang berada di posisi atas

"keh, kau salah memilih lawan, chagiya" kekeh Sehun meremehkan yang dibalas seringai oleh Jongin

"Arrrrrghh!" Sehun mengerang kesakitan ketika Jongin mengigit sekuat tenaga tangan kanan Sehun yang menahan tangan Jongin didada, bahkan sampai membiru. Untung saja tidak sampai berdarah. Jongin dengan cepat kembali membalik keadaan

 _Kreeek_

Jongin dengan gilanya merobek bajunya sendiri sampai terbelah menjadi dua lalu mengikat tangan Sehun keatas dengan bajunya lalu disambung pada kepala kasur. Sehun menatap tajam Jongin berbahaya, amarahnya sudah diubun-ubun. Apa Jongin sedang mencoba menjadi pihak top? Sehun benar-benar akan menghabisinya kalau sampai Jongin berani melakukannya.

"Jangan pernah berpikir memasukiku, Jongin" desis Sehun marah.

"hmm?" Jongin menyahut dengan suara yang dibuat-buat sambil kedua tangannya bergerak kedada Sehun

 _Kreeekk_

Satu lagi baju yang menjadi korban kekerasan beruang manis itu. Terpampanglah dada putih bidang didepan Jongin membuat namja itu sedikit merona. Well uke still uke bagaimanapun keadaannya, Jongin tetap tersipu tiap melihat tubuh tegap Sehun yang begitu seksi dimatanya.

"Tenang saja hunnah, aku masih menyukai penis besarmu menusuk lubangku kasar daripada memasukimu" jawab Jongin dengan kedipan genit sambil mengulum bibirnya sendiri. Jongin kemudian menunduk dan melahap bibir Sehun dengan bernafsu yang dibalas Sehun tidak kalah nafsunya. Lidah mereka saling membelit sampai akhirnya Jongin merasa kehabisan nafas kemudian memutus ciuman mereka.

Saliva mengalir dari bibirnya sampai keleher yang dibiarkan Jongin membuat Sehun makin gelap mata, dia meronta namun sayang ikatan Jongin cukup kuat kali ini. Dia benar-benar ingin _'mengahajar'_ Jongin sekarang.

Jongin mengabaikan rontaan Sehun kembali menundukan wajah kemudian menjilat dada Sehun, lidahnya menyelusuri dengan sangat pelan dada bidang itu, kemudian sampai dinipple kecoklatan Sehun dan menghisapnya kuat

"Aghh, akhh keparat kau Kim Jongin" desah Sehun membuat Jongin terkekeh dan makin bersemangat menggoda semenya itu. Jilatannya terus turun dan sampailah dia selangkangan Sehun yang masih tertutup celana dengan gundukan raksasa disana, dia menjilat gundukan itu tanpa membuka celana Sehun, menghisap dan mengulumnya

"akkhh, akkkh sialan Kai hisap lebih kuat aakkh" desah Sehun makin menjadi, Jongin makin kuat menghisap gundukan tersebut, 10 menit kemudian Jongin merasa gundukan itu semakin besar pertanda Sehun akan segera orgasme. Tiba-tiba Jongin melepas kulumannya

"Brengsek kenapa berhenti,Jong?!" maki Sehun kesal karena orgasmenya yang tertunda membuat Jongin terkekeh genit

"Uh, hunnah juga sering begitukan pada Nini" ucap Jongin sambil mempout bibirnya membuat nafas Sehun makin memburu. Tangannya kemudian turun membuka ikat pinggang dan celana Sehun kemudian menariknya lepas dan terpampanglah penis besar Sehun yang sudah sangat _hard_ dengan urat-urat yang timbul menunjukan betapa _horny_ nya Sehun sekarang.

Jongin terpekik senang bertepuk tangan kecil melihat penis Sehun, membuat namja pale itu sedikit tersenyum bangga melihat ekspresi imut Jongin seperti anak kecil yang diberikan mainan baru. Jongin menggenggam penis Sehun dengan kedua tangannya kemudian mengocok pelan mengundang desisan nikmat dari Sehun.

Lidahnya terjulur menjilat kepala penis itu lalu turun menuju testis Sehun dan mengulum bola kembar itu. Sehun makin mendesah dibuatnya, dia sedikit kesal karena tidak bisa menjambak rambut jongin sepertinya biasanya. Akhirnya Sehun menaikan pinggulnya menyodok mulut Jongin membuat namja itu tersedak hebat namun tidak menghentikan kegiatannya

"Kau suka kan, Jongin? Kau suka tersedak penis seperti ini,kan?" geram Sehun dengan kata kotornya membuat Jongin makin terasa panas dan menganggukan kepalanya

"tentu saja kau suka, namja binal sepertimu pasti suka mulutnya dilecehkan seperti ini" lanjut Sehun menyodok mulut Jongin makin kuat. Jongin sendiri makin menghisap penis Sehun kuat. 10 menit kemudian penis itu makin berkedut dan membesar dalam mulut Jongin, Sehun akan orgasme lagi namun sayang sekali lagi-lagi Jongin melepaskan kulumannya

"KIM JONG IN!" dua kali saudara-saudara. Dua kali Jongin dengan seenak holenya mengagalkan orgasme Sehun

"Aku, mau langsung ke intinya saja hunnah. Lubangku sudah lapar" kata Jongin tanpa dosa, seolah-olah tindakannya dan teriakan Sehun hanya angin lalu. Jongin turun dari kasur dan membuka celananya beserta boxer pink pemberian Sehun.

Ia kembali menaiki kasur kemudia menduduki selangkangan Sehun, menggesekan hole berkedutnya pada penis Sehun

"akhh ahh ahh hunnah umhh ahhh" Jongin mendesah merasakan keras penis Sehun menggesek anusnya

"Cepat masukan, slut. Jangan menggoda ku. Cepat sumpal hole mu dengan penisku" desis Sehun yang dibalas anggukan kecil dari Jongin. Namja manis itu mengangkat bokongnya kemudian memegang penis Sehun dan mengarahkannya kearah hole merahnya lalu menurunkan pantatnya perlahan memasukan penis Sehun

 _Jleb_

"Ahhhnn hun aahhh besarhhhh akhh akhh" penis Sehun masuk setengah namun sudah membuat Jongin mendesah hebat. Sehun menggeram merasakan dinding rectum Jongin yang meremas penisnya kuat. Hole milik Jongin benar-benar candu bagi Sehun.

 _Jleebb_

Dengan sekuat tenaga Sehun mendorong naik pinggulnya membuat penis besarnya tertanam sepenuhnya dalam rongga sempit itu. Jongin mendesah atau tepatnya berteriak ketika lubangnya dipaksa melebar. Walaupun sudah sering dimasuki tetap saja penis Sehun terlalu besar bagi lubangnya

"argh, sempitthh sekali agh" desah Sehun merem melek , pelan-pelan Jongin menggerakan pinggulnya naik turun yang tiap gerakannya di balas Sehun. Saat dia menaikan pantatnya Sehun menurunkan pinggulnya begitu pun sebaliknnya ketika Jongin menurunkan bokongnya Sehun mendorong penis besarnya kuat-kuat.

"Ahhh ahhh akkhh Sehun akkkhh disana yessshh ahhh" desah Jongin menjadi ketika kepala penis Sehun menyentuh suatu titik prostatnya dengan kuat. Gerakannya makin cepat dan menggila memburu kenikmatan duniawinya

"aaahhhh ahhhnn Sehun ahh lagi akkhhn akkhh penisshh mu agh besarhh hunaahh" Jongin meracau dengan kenikmatan yang melanda tubuhnya. Kepalanya terasa berputar setiap kali penis Sehun menusuk tepat diprostatnya.

"Hunnnaahh akkhh a-aku ahhhnn dekat aaahhnn c-cum akh"

 _Croottt_

Jongin mencapai orgasmenya, pandangannya memutih dan gerakannya terhenti dia terkulai lemas diatas tubuh Sehun sambil mengatur nafasnya. Sehun menjulurkan lehernya mencium kepala Jongin lembut

"Lepas ikatannya,sayang" ucap Sehun pelan sambil menghirup aroma rambut wangi Jongin

"Hu-hunnah tidak marah?" cicit Jongin melihat sang kekasih

"Tentu saja daddy kesal sayang"

 _Crap_

Sehun mulai menggunakan kata daddy. Sehun benar-benar marah.

"D-daddy akan menghajarku?" Tanya Jongin

"Ya"

"Fuck me hard?" Tanya Jongin lagi dengan suara yang dibuat-buat membuat Sehun sadar Nininya sedang bermain-main dengannya

"Not baby, but I will bang you hard such like animal ..don't try thinking I can stop dan hold my self.. Tidak peduli holemu lecet atau berdarah dan pinggulmu patah sekalipun. " desis Sehun berbahaya membuat Jongin makin kepanasan mendengarnya

Jongin mengulurkannya tangannya gemetaran melepas ikatan Sehun

 _Srett_

 _Braaakkk duk_

Sehun membanting Jongin kasar sampai ujung kepala Jongin sedikit terantuk kepala kasur

"Menungging,jalang" perintah Sehun yang hanya dituruti Jongin pasrah

 _Plakk plaakk plakkk plaaakk_

Sehun menampar kedua bokong Jongin bergantian membuat Jongin berteriak sakit sekaligus nikmat sambil memejamkan matanya. Kepalanya ia benamkan pada bantal.

"Lihat dirimu Kim. Lihat betapa binalnya pantatmu. Bahkan mereka bergoyang menggodaku ketika aku jelas-jelas memukulnya" Sehun meluncurkan dirty talknya tanpa berasa bersalah. Dia tahu Jongin justru akan makin terangsang dengan perkataannya

"punish me daddy" desah Sehun

 _See?_

"Apa slut? Aku tidak mendengarmu. Kau bisa mendesah kuat tapi tidak bisa berbicara dengan benar"

"Nini nakal daddy, hukum Nini" ucap Jongin sambil mendesah. Dia benar-benar terangsang sekarang dengan ucapan nakal Sehun

 _Jleeeb_

"Arrrgghh Sehun!" Jongin menjerit ketika tiba-tiba Sehun memasukan penis tegangnya pada hole Jongin

 _Plaaakkk_

"tidak ada nama Sehun disini"

"Uggghhh d-daddhhh, m-move"

 _Plaaaak_

"Jangan memerintahku,slut" desis Sehun namun kemudian menggerakan pinggulnya cepat membuat Jongin sedikit tersedak kemudia mendesah.

"Akhhhnn keegghh dadddhh fasterhh akkhn nikmat sekali daddhhh"

 _Plak plakk plak_

"Hanya segitu desahanmu,jalang? Setelah kau berani-berani mengikatku ?hanya segini desahanmu?" Sehun menarik pundak Jongin menempelkan punggung Jongin pada dadanya. Tangan kirinya manjambak rambut Jongin sementara tangan kanannya dia paksa masuk ketiga jarinya kedalam mulut kekasihnya tanpa menghentikan tusukannya tetapi justru semakin liar

 _Plok_

 _Plok_

 _Plok_

Tabrakan antara paha Sehun dengan bokong Jongin terdengar nyaring memenuhi ruangan itu. Aroma sex menguar dengan kuatnya membuat kepala keduanya terasa berputar.

 _Plok_

 _Plok_

 _plok_

"heghh eggh hadddgghh haddghh hwenaagh whekali haddgh agghhh gkkhh" Jongin mendesah sesekali tersedak jari Sehun membuat Sehun makin terbakar melihat Jongin tersedak jarinya. Dia menjulurkan lidah nya menjilat rahang Jongin kemudian naik pada telinga Jongin

"Shitt, kau benar-benar sempit, Jong" desah Sehun lagi

Sehun merasakan lubang Jongin makin menjepit penisnya kuat "Sudah mau cum,baby?" Jongin mengangguk lemah

"Then, cum for me slutty boyhhh" bisik Sehun diiringi desahan

 _C-cumh!_

 _Croooot_

 _Crooott_

Jongin orgasme dengan hebatnya disusul Sehun yang keluar didalam hole Jongin. Sehun menciumi pundak Jongin. Tangannya sudah lepas dari rambut dan mulut Jongin sedang menahan tubuh lemas Jongin tanpa menghentikan ciumannya pada pundak tan mulus itu

"daaadddhh, nini lelah" Cicit Jongin dengan suara parau dan lemah

"aku tahu,baby" sahut Sehun

"Ayo kita tid-"

"Tapi aku tidak peduli, kita lanjut ronde ketiga saranghae Oh Jongin" potong Sehun mendorong tubuh Jongin kasar. Dan terjadi selanjutnya ruangan itu makin dipenuhi oleh desah,geraman dan pekikan kedua namja itu.

.

.

.

 _Sementara itu di ruang tamu_

"Mereka gila.."

Ucap namja bermata bulat bagai burung hantu sambil menatap kosong TV didepannya tangannya meremas keripik kentang digenggamannya kuat. Member lainnya duduk disekitarnya sambil menundukan kepala.

"Baby,sabar namanya juga anak a-"

"Manusia macam apa yang terangsang karena stage comeback" desis kyungsoo lagi

"Kyung-"

"aku akan mematahkan leher Sehun besok. Hiks Nini bearku malang" isak Kyungsoo lebay sedangkan member yang lain hanya mendesah lemah, pasrah melihat kelakuan duo maknae mereka.

End

/kipas-kipas/ astaga ini pertama kali bikin NC sumpah. Ngetik sembunyi2 kek orang gila

Yawlah mama maafkan anakmu bikin beginiaaaannn

Yah sekian, gua pamit

/nosebleed/


End file.
